1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for control of fluid flow between subterranean formations and a tubular string in a wellbore.
2. Background of the Art
To form a wellbore or borehole in a formation, a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottom hole assembly” or the “BHA”) carrying a drill bit at its bottom end is conveyed downhole. The wellbore may be used to store fluids in the formation or to obtain fluids, such as hydrocarbons, from one or more production zones in the formation. Several techniques may be employed to stimulate hydrocarbon production.
Production and stimulation systems typically have a plurality of concentric tubulars to provide desired production or stimulation functionalities. Production and stimulation rates through the tubulars can be generally increased by increasing the diameters of the tubulars. In addition, it is well established that certain radial clearances between the outer dimension of the screen assembly and the inner dimension of the casing (or other tubular string) in which the screen assembly is positioned must be maintained in order to support stimulation and/or production at appropriate rates. Production and stimulation flow rates may be further reduced due to spacing that can be required between tubulars to run a control line that controls and/or communicates with various devices downhole.